¿Amistad o amor?
by Chiimu
Summary: La llegada de Fubuki Shirou al equipo ha afectado mucho al moreno delantero del Raimon, Someoka Ryyugo. La bipolaridad de Fubuki lo está volviendo loco, pero...por alguna extraña razón, se siente muy atraido por los gemelos Shirou. Someoka...¿enamorado?
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic, así que como podeis esperar estoy muy nerviosa XD Todo tipo de consejo que me deis lo recibire encantada de la vida así que no os corteis a la hora de criticarme.

Como podeis ver adoro al pareja que forman Someoka y Fubuki, son tan mooonos. Espero que lo disfruteis ! Y... por adelantado, gracias por leerme! XD

* * *

><p>Una estela de luz atravesó la fina cortina que cubria la ventana iluminando así la cara del moreno jugador del Raimon, quien se había quedado dormido como un tronco sobre la mesa de estudio. Había sido una noche dura y larga, estudiarse todo un temario de matemáticas en una sola noche fue tremendamente agotador para el chico, solo hacía falta ver la cantidad de apuntes que descansaban debajo de su cabeza.<p>

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!- el despertador empezó a agitarse como un condenado sobresaltando al chico quien por el susto se levantó de repente dandose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

¡Arg! ¡Mierda! - se quejó el moreno-. ¡Maldito despertador!

De un golpe estampó el dichoso objeto contra el suelo el qual se rompió en pedazos.

Aunque el torturador ruido había cesado se sentía molesto por haber roto el despertador.

Ahhh… Habrá que comprar otro… otra vez- refunfuño el pelirosa dirigiendose hacia al baño.

Cada día lo mismo, la misma rutina de siempre: despertarse sobresaltado y mirar con desprecio al odiado despertador por no ser inmune a los cabreos matutinos, después ir a ducharse y congelarse vivo porque al vecino de al lado le da por lavar el coche a las siete de la mañana, luego vestirse y darse cuenta de que se ha puesto la camiseta al revés, desayunar tostadas quemadas a la velocidad de la luz, lavarse los dientes y por último peinarse el pelo ( ejem… si por pelo entendemos como a algo parecido a la hierba recien cortada… más que peinarse… se pasa el peine estupidamente por la cabeza, pero bueno…).

El pelirosa se puso sus zapatos a la vez que metia los libros en la mochila a toda prisa. Ya estaba listo para irse, sin embargo se quedó de pie, mirando la oscuridad de su pasillo como si estuviera esperando ver a alguien. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación.

A quien quiero engañar. Yo… estoy solo.

De repente unos dolorosos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente: se encontraba de pie, delante de dos ataúdes, con la mirada perdida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de coche, se encontraba solo e inútil, ¿quién iba a querer a un chaval de 15 años que se había enecerrado en si mismo y no quería tener a nadie a su alrededor? Por suerte, su tía lo acogió en su casa y lo cuidó como un hijo hasta la edad de 18 años. El pelirosa no queria que su tia se preocupara más por él, únicamente queria verla feliz y le estaba profundamente agradecido, pero ya había alcanzado la mayoria de edad y decidió irse a vivir solo. Sus pocos amigos no entendian su personalidad solitaria, sin embargo hay que decir que tampoco sabian nada de su familia, el pelirosa nunca quiso hablar del tema con nadie, les mentía explicandoles que durante todo el año sus padres hacian viajes de negocios y que nunca coincidian.

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya si no quiero llegar tarde.

El delantero del Raimon cerró la puerta y se alejó caminando ensimismado en sus pensamientos, dejando atrás una casa vacía y sin luz.

- Grrrrrr…

Desde hacía un rato el moreno delantero no parava de notar que alguien le estaba siguinedo.

-Someooookaaaa.

-¿Qué?- el pelirosa se giró preguntandose quien sería-. Tsé, no hay nadie.

-Someooookaaaaaaaa.

-¿¡Salid ya covardes? ¿¡Dónde estais!- gritó el pelirosa ya al límite de su paciencia.

- ¡Aquí!

De repente alguien se tiró encima de Someoka estampándolo contra el suelo.

¿¡Pero qué coj…! ¿Eh? Pero, si sois vosotros chicos…- dijo aliviado el pelirosa.

¡Buenos dias!- respondieron Handa, Max, y Endo a la vez, todavía encima de Someoka.

Je je, has visto Max, se ha asustado.

¡Jajajajajajaja!- rieron a la vez.

¡Eh! ¡Volved a decirlo delante de mis narices si os atreveis!- gritó el pelirosa, rojo como un tomate.

Te-has-a-sus-ta-do – remarcaron Endo, Handa y Max con sonrisa burlona.

¡Ahhhh! ¡Os vais a enterar, no corrais covardes!

Max, Endo y Handa corrieron entre risas hacia el instituto mientras Someoka corria tras ellos cuando este fue sujetado por el brazo frenandolo en seco.

Pero, que nari… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estabas, no te he visto con los demás?

Ya sabes que no me gusta meterme en medio de sus bromas.

Si, si, lo sé, pero… ¿te preocupa algo Goenji?, te noto inquieto.

Eh… bu-bueno, no es nada de que preocuparse- el pelopincho se habia puesto tenso, pues Someoka estaba muy cerca de su cara.

Ui… ¿No tendrás fiebre? Te has puesto muy rojo de repente.

Goenji no tuvo tiempo para responderle, ya que el pelirosa habia juntado su frente con la suya para ver si tenia fiebre, y eso no ayudaba ya que la temperatura de Goenji habia aumentado en pocos segundos con la presencia de Someoka.

Es-estás demasiado cerca …- Goenji apartó con suavidad a Someoka apoyando sus manos en el pecho del moreno, cosa que provocó el aceleramiento de ambos corazones.

Pe-perdona, no era mi intención- Someoka apartó la vista rapidamente del atractivo delantero del Raimon para que no se le notará su vergüenza- en todo caso, si tienes algún problema no dudes en decirmelo.

Gracias, Someoka- contestó el pelopincho aliviado de que hubiera pasado el momento incómodo de antes.

Someoka empezó a caminar hacia el instituto, pensando en que ya no llegarían a tiempo a clase, pero que había valido la pena después de haber podido hablar con Goenji, pues era una de las pocas personas que lo entendían y comprendían, con él a su lado se sentia a gusto, sin embargo, había algo de Goenji que no le convencía.

Someoka.

¿Sí?- Someoka se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tono de voz en su amigo, no traía nada bueno.

Tengo algo que decirte. Es importante. Es sobre… Yuka.

* * *

><p>Sé que es corto, pero habrá más capítulos. Más adelante saldrá Fubuki y habrá más humor en la historia, asi que no os preocupeis XD<p>

Bueno, ya termino (que plasta soy). Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Primero de todo, ¡mil perdones! ¡de verdad! He intentado miles de veces acabar el segundo capítulo y poderlo subir cuanto antes, pero entre que no tenia inspiración y he tenido montón de exámenes (¡y sigo teniendo narices!) y un trabajo de recerca, no he podido acabarlo, pero hoy, ¡por fin! ¡ya lo acabé! (que conste que no estoy llorando de la emoción XD) Bueno, en conclusión, ¡LO SIENTO!

Espero que me perdonéis. Cambiando de tema, he hecho algunos cambios:

- ahora pongo el nombre de la persona que está hablando para facilitaros la lectura-

- y luego, las oraciones entre comillas, que son pocas pero hay alguna, son los pensamientos del o los personajes.

Creo que no tengo nada más que deciros. Lo único, espero no tardar otra vez más de un mes para subir el tercer capítulo, supongo que una semana, no más.

Bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. ^ ^

¡Ah! He tenido una buenísima idea para otro fic, según yo misma claro XD. Claro está que los protagonistas seran Someoka y Fubuki.

¡Bueno, se acabó! Si habéis llegado hasta aquí os lo agradezco mucho, gracias!

* * *

><p>Ambos delanteros del Raimon se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Someoka observaba al pelicrema con impaciencia mientras que Goenji empezó a sudar de manera excesiva. Casi se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo. Al fin, Someoka fue el primero en romper aquel incómodo silencio.<p>

Someoka: ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Yuka?- se decidió a preguntar tras el angustioso silencio de su amigo. "¡Porqué narices no dices nada, carai!"

Goenji estaba a unas milésimas de abrir la boca cuando de repente se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que, desgraciadamente, les era muy familiar.

Endo: ¡EH, CHICOS! ¿¡PERO QUÉ HACEIS AHÍ PARADOS! ¡QUE VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!

Goenji y Someoka desviaron la mirada hacia su capitán, quién intentaba llamar su atención sacudiendo los brazos como un pulpo cabreado… y lo había conseguido, la gente huía corriendo con solo ver a Endo moviendo los brazos como un loco maníaco suelto por la calle.

Someoka: ¡YA VAMOS!- se apresuró a decir a su capitán para que este dejará de hacer el gilipoll… digo, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Goenji: …

Someoka: Tsé. Bueno, que le vamos hacer…¬¬

Goenji: …Si.

Someoka: ¡Oye! Arriba esos ánimos ¿si? Ya me lo explicarás más tarde.

Goenji: ¿Eh? Ah, claro…- susurró el pelicrema sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

Someoka: ¡Eh! ¡Vamos!- Someoka rodeó con el brazo a Goenji- ¿No querrás que Endo te vea así, no?

Goenji se quedó observando fijamente al pelirrosa, cosa que le incomodó un poco pero prefirió no decir nada.

Goenji: ¡Tienes razón!- el pelopincho imitó el gesto de Someoka rodeándolo con el brazo- No tengo de qué preocuparme.

Someoka observó satisfecho como Goenji, más animado, sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a revolverle el pelo sin importarle lo más mínimo los esfuerzos del otro por librarse de él.

Someoka: ¡Así me gusta! Ahora si eres el Goenji de siempre.

Goenji: Gracias…

Someoka: ¿Eh?- había jurado escuchar a Goenji decir algo pero… lo había oído tan débil que no…

Goenji: Gracias, eres un verdadero amigo.

Someoka: Ah …de nada,… supongo.- el pelirosa se quedó mirandolo de reojo, Goenji estaba muy raro- "Algo gordo le tiene que haber pasado a Yuka para qué esté así".

Goenji: Someoka, deberíamos ir tirando. Endo debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes.

Someoka: ¡JAJAJA! No quiero ni imaginarme la bronca que nos espera.

La mañana siguió con la habitual parsimonia del día hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Someoka no apartaba la mirada del cielo, se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, recostado en la ventana como cada día, pero hoy era diferente, el pelirrosa no hacía más que cerrar los ojos y suspirar sin parar, pero…, había algo más o… mejor dicho, alguien. Goenji no estaba a su lado como todas las mañanas, hablando y riendo sin parar de a saber que cosas.

Y… a todo esto… ¿Dónde estaba Goenji si no estaba con Someoka? El pelicrema se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, inanimado, jurarías que era un maniquí si no fuera por las pocas veces que de repente le daba por dar un puño en la mesa y finalizar con un buen par de insultos mal dichos al aire.

Desde hacia un largo rato Kidou y Kazemaru observaban con preocupación el extraño comportamiento de los dos delanteros del Raimon. ¡Ni que se hubieran intercambiado las personalidades carajo!

Kidou: Esto no puede seguir así.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué sugieres hacer?-preguntó al estratega ansioso por actuar.

Kidou: Tú, ve ha hablar con Someoka, yo iré a razonar con Goenji.

Con paso firme se dirigieron hacia Goenji y Someoka con el objetivo de sacar algo en claro de todo este asunto. Sin embargo, no tardaron en regresar al punto de partida.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Kidou: Me ha venido con la excusa de que está cansado.

Kazemaru: Ajá…

Kidou: ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te ha contado Someoka?

Kazemaru: Más de lo mismo.

Kidou: Ya veo… Así que no nos dirán nada ¿eh?

El defensa y el centrocampista arrugaron el entrecejo. ¡¿A ver, se puede saber qué mierda les había ocurrido a esos dos?

Por otra parte, Hiroto y Midorikawa, que acababan de llegar a la aula, miraban con curiosidad la escenita que estaban montando sus compañeros de equipo, mientras Goenji no paraba de dar puños a la mesa insultando a una inocente mosca Someoka estaba perdiendo su dignidad a cada suspiro que lanzaba al aire, y por si no fuera poco Kidou y Kazemaru parecían dos jubilados estreñidos en el baño.

Hiroto: …- la cara del pelirojo era un poema. ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?

Midorikawa: Hiroto… ¿Tú, sabes algo?- un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho del mediocampista.

Hiroto: Pues… no la verdad, pero tampoco hemos venido a descubrirlo.- gracias al dios del futbol, Mido-kun lo había devuelto al mundo real.

Midorikawa: ¡Ah, cierto! ¡ Corre, vamos a contárselo!- Hiroto asintió con la cabeza.

Con la energía sobrenatural de siempre el peliverde se fue corriendo hacía la pareja de estreñidos, mientras Hiroto prefirió esperar a contemplar la expresión que harían estos al escuchar la gran e inesperada noticia del día. No tardó en presenciar el careto descomunal de Kidou y Kazemaru, no antes sin presenciar un buen par de tortas bien dadas a ambos por parte de Midorikawa ya que estos no conseguían salir de su trance.

Kidou estaba dispuesto a pedirle explicaciones al peliverde cuando se percató de la presencia de Hiroto, sin dudarlo fue directo hacia él, seguido por Kazemaru y Midorikawa que gesticulaban exageradamente sin apartar la mirada de la capa de Kidou, la cual se agitaba con fuerza golpeándolos en la cara a causa del apresurado paso del estratega.

Kidou: ¿Es cierto lo que me ha contado Midorikawa?- preguntó el estratega impaciente. Raras veces se le veía así.

Hiroto: Si, lo es.- contestó con calma el delantero.

Kazemaru: Pero… ¿Así, de repente? ¿Sin consultarnos nada?

Midorikawa: Ya lo comprobareis esta tarde, en el entrenamiento.

Kazemaru: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso ya está confirmado? – a cada segundo que pasaba la sorpresa aumentaba cada vez más en el peliazul.

Hiroto: Así parece ser, por lo que me han dicho… - Hiroto aún seguía con suma tranquilidad, como si la situación no le afectara.

Midorikawa: Ya sabéis como es Endo, a veces es imprevisible.

Kidou: Por supuesto, pero hay un límite.

Kazemaru: Bueno, tampoco vamos a arreglar nada discutiendo, ya veremos qué pasa hoy en el entrenamiento.- los demás solo supieron darle la razón, no iban a conseguir nada poniéndose de esa manera.

Midorikawa: Por cierto… ¿Qué les ocurre a ese par?

Los cuatro centraron su atención en Someoka y Goenji, que como cabía esperar seguían igual de raros e irreales.

Hiroto: Cierto, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Kidou: De momento no lo sabemos, pero dudo que sea algo grave, siendo cómo son, se habrán recuperado para la hora del entrenamiento.

En ese instante, sonó el timbre anunciando el fin del recreo.

Midorikawa: ¡Oh! Vaya chasco.-se quejó el peliverde inflando sus mejillas.

Mmmmm… los otros tres se lo quedaron mirando entrecerrando los ojos. "Mira que llega a ser infantil".

Hiroto: Sí, bueno… hasta luego- el pelirojo se despidió de sus compañeros con la mano mientras arrastraba a Midorikawa hacia fuera del aula estirándolo del brazo.

Después de observar sorprendidos como Hiroto conseguía despegar las manos de Midorikawa de la puerta de la aula mientras este no hacía más que gritar como un poseso, se miraron entre ellos y se dirigieron hacia sus pupitres reprimiendo con dificultad una gran carcajada, pues la condenada profesora de literatura no había tardado ni dos segundos en entrar por la puerta gritando que se callaran, la muy capu… ¡ejem! Dejémoslo.

Sin cambio alguno, sin contar con algún que otro sobresalto en la clase a causa de los inesperados golpes de karate en la mesa de Goenji, el resto del día siguió con normalidad. Y… ¡por fin, se acabaron las clases! Los estudiantes del Raimon cambiaron su apariencia zombi por un sentimiento común y colectivo, la emoción y alegría de ir a sus clubes favoritos, y los del club de fútbol no iban a ser menos, cada día, al acabar las dichosas clases se iban reuniendo poco a poco uniéndose al grupo todos los jugadores y managers del equipo mientras recorrían todo el instituto hasta llegar a la caseta. Como había deducido Kidou, Goenji y Someoka volvían a ser los mismos de siempre y en ese instante estaban encabezando el grupo junto a Max y Handa, hablando animadamente, seguramente estarían comentando la inesperada noticia del día.

Max: ¿Quién creéis que será?- preguntó colocándose delante de los tres caminando hacia atrás sin mirar.

Someoka: Siendo como es Endo…

Handa: Puede ser des de un principiante, hasta un auténtico profesional.

Goenji: Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Endo tiene la capacidad de atraer y caer bien a todo el mundo solo con decir los buenos días.

Someoka: ¡JAJAJA! Típico de él, pero…- de repente Someoka calló sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por tan repentino cambió de actitud.

Goenji: ¿Qué ocurre Someoka?- preguntó preocupado.

Handa y Max solo asintieron mirando fijamente a Someoka esperando una respuesta.

Someoka: Bueno… lo encuentro extraño, nada más. Por mucho que sea Endo, antes de hacer algo acostumbra a consultar a Kidou, pero por lo que veo, esta vez no ha sido así.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sacando su propia conclusión de todo este asunto. Y así permanecieron durante todo el camino, sin dirigirse la palabra hasta llegar a la caseta. De repente, alguien salió disparado de la caseta, con balón en mano y una banda naranja en la cabeza, iluminando al resto del equipo con una gran sonrisa.

Tachimukai: Endo…¿Ocurre algo?- el portero formuló la única pregunta que todo el equipo quería saber la respuesta.

Endo: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Entrad dentro, tengo una sorpresa preparada!

Y tal como salió volvió a entrar tan rápido como una centella dejando al equipo con una gran gota detrás de la cabeza. Deberían estar más que acostumbrados a la hiperactividad de Endo, pero…

Tsunami: Yo diría que va un poco fumado. ¿No creéis?- preguntó el defensa con las manos en jarra luciendo una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Touko: ¡No digas eso bestia! ¡Endo es así!- le abocinó en la oreja a Tsunami, por si acaso no le quedaba claro.

Tsunami: Vale, vale. Tranquiiilaaa.

Rika: !Eh, tortolitos! ¡Entrad de una vez! – chilló abrazando a su "cariñin"- ¿Verdad, mi cariñin?

Ichinose: Cla-claro.- contestó mientras miraba a Domon pidiendo misericordia obteniendo solo un encogimiento de hombros con una leve sonrisa por parte de su mejor amigo.

Finalmente entraron los últimos revoltosos que quedaban fuera completando al completo el equipo del Raimon, aunque no hace falta decir que estarían de todo menos cómodos, no cabía ni una aguja.

Ante ellos, se encontraba Endo de pie, orgulloso de sus compañeros al verlos al completo sin pelearse, todos estaban demasiado expectantes por la famosa "sorpresa" como para empezar a pelearse. Al fin el capitán habló.

Endo: Chicos, debo anunciaros algo.

Un silencio absoluto dominaba la sala, no se escuchaban ni sus propias respiraciones ya que las estaban conteniendo de la propia emoción del momento.

Endo: Tenemos con nosotros a un nuevo compañero de equipo. Por favor, pasa.- dijo apartándose y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta que había detrás suyo, provocando el mismo acto reflejo en los demás centrándose únicamente en la puerta.

Con un suave ruido se entreabrió la puerta dejando ver a un chico de estatura mediana, más o menos como Endo. Al principio parecía que no iba a salir pero finalmente se decidió y salió de la habitación plantándose delante del equipo agarrando con fuerza una especie de… ¿Qué era? ¿Una bufanda?

Endo: ¡Bien, chicos! ¡ Os presento a Fubuki Shirou!

* * *

><p>Eh... bueno... así acaba el segundo capítulo, no sé si está peor o mejor que el primero, pero lo he hecho con todas mis ganas y esfuerzos. Y ya ha salido Fubuki-kun. (bueno en parte XD)<p>

Ya sabéis: críticas, sugerencias, reviews... ¿me merezco reviews? ¡Lo dudo! XD Soy pésima escribiendo, pero agradezco mucho los comentarios de cristy-chan, Ary Lusifer, Shizuka9322 y Hikuraiken, un enorme besazo de mi parte.

¡Gracias por leer mi historia y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Bueno, por fin he colgado el tercer capítulo, argggg! ¡Cómo cuesta esto!

Sin más dilación, el capi. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!

* * *

><p>La inesperada llegada de aquel pálido chico al equipo de fútbol sumergió a los jugadores del Raimon en un incómodo silencio. Lo único que llegaban hacer era mirarse los unos a los otros, sin pronunciar palabra.<p>

Endo: Estooo… no esperaba esta reacción, la verdad.

De improviso, Kidou se levantó del suelo mientras se sacudía el polvo adherido en su inmaculada capa, y empezó a caminar en dirección a Fubuki, el cual reculó un paso hacia atrás bajo la intimidante presencia del estratega. Los demás se limitaron a observar con atención.

Después del interminable paseo, Kidou se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Fubuki.

Kidou: Bienvenido al equipo Fubuki.- con una cálida sonrisa llena de seguridad extendió una mano hacia el sorprendido peliplata, quién no tardó en estrecharla.

Fubuki: Gracias.

Como si de un interruptor se tratase el resto del equipo comenzó a aplaudir como loco mientras Endo avanzaba a carcajadas con los brazos abiertos hacia el dúo vitoreado.

Endo: ¡ Así me gusta !- gritó emocionado ya con Kidou y Fubuki atrapados entre sus fuertes brazos.

El equipo entero se abalanzó sobre Fubuki para presentarse y preguntarle múltiples cosas sin sentido. Todo el equipo, excepto un jugador, Someoka, el cual en todo momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación, contemplando discretamente a Fubuki.

Kidou: Me gustaría hacer un partido para poder determinar tus habilidades en el campo. ¿ Te parece bien ?

Fubuki: …- sin saber qué contestar dirigió una mirada indecisa hacia Endo, quién inmediatamente asintió con energía sin titubear- … supongo que no hay inconveniente.

Endo: ¡ Decidido entonces ! ¡ Vamos chicos, que vea Fubuki cómo se las gasta el Raimon !

Rápidamente todos empezaron a calentar en el campo, impacientes y expectantes por descubrir el estilo de juego de Fubuki. Sin embargo, había un chico que se abstenía de calentar, prefería aprovechar su tiempo observando al peliplata. Desde que lo había visto aparecer por detrás de la puerta, un extraño sentimiento había despertado en el intocable corazón de Someoka; una sensación que anteriormente nunca había experimentado. Por raro que le pareciese no podía ceder ante la tentación de admirar a la mismísima belleza encarnada en un cuerpo humano. ¡ Dios, se estaba volviendo loco ! ¡ Cómo podía él, Someoka Ryuugo, sentir algo así por otro chico ! Espera… eso sería aceptar que es homosexual ¿¡ no ! ¡ AHHHHHH !

Someoka: _"Pero es que mire por donde lo mire es tan hermoso..." "Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubu-"_

Goenji: ¿ Se puede saber qué te pasa ?

Someoka: ¿ Qué ? – aturdido por la repentina interrupción giró en dirección a la voz encontrándose de cara a un malhumorado Goenji con los brazos en jarra.

Goenji: Llevo un buen rato llamándote. ¿Es que no me has oído?

Someoka: P-pues no, perdona, hoy estoy en las nubes… " _En las nubes de la locura…"_

Goenji: No, si ya lo veo ya.

Suerte que, a pesar de la leve parada cardíaca sufrida, Goenji lo había devuelto a la realidad, no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera podido llegar a pasar si a Fubuki le hubiese dado por mirar en su dirección cuando él lo estaba observando.

Aki: ¡ Se acabó el calentamiento, chicos ! ¡ Acercaros un momento, vamos a decir las alineaciones !

Goenji: Por fin... A ver qué tal lo hace Fubuki.- comentó propinando un suave puñetazo en el hombro de Someoka.

Someoka: ¡ Sí, vamos a demostrarle quiénes son los mejores delanteros del país ! - afirmó mientras rodeaba a Goenji y alzaba su puño , el cual fue golpeado casi al unísono por el de Goenji.

Goenji: Je, te veo muy animado Someoka.

Después de distribuir a consciencia la posición adecuada para cada jugador, el partido ya estaba listo para comenzar. Como árbitro se había ofrecido (como no) Megane, el cual estaba empezando a dar la cuenta atrás hacia el pitido inicial. 3, 2, 1… ¡Piiiiiiiiii!

Endo: ¡ Adelante chicos!

Goenji: Ya has oído al capitán Someoka.

Someoka: Tsé. – y sin decir nada más pasó la pelota a Goenji y empezó a correr hacia el equipo contrario.

Fubuki: Je, "¿_crees que podrás engañarme tan fácilmente?"_. –sin vacilar se dirigió rápidamente hacia Toramaru, ya que Goenji enviaba constantemente miradas hacia el joven delantero.

Kidou: ¡Espera Fubuki, es una trampa! – el centrocampista se había percatado del plan que se traían entre manos y empezó a dar instrucciones a diestro y siniestro a los defensas de su equipo - ¡ Kabeyama, Tsunami ! ¡Cerrad el paso a Someoka, rápido!

Kabeyama y Tsunami: ¡Entendido!

Sin darse cuenta, Someoka se encontraba de cara con un muro increbantable custodiado por Kabeyama y Tsunami que le impedía avanzar hacia la portería.

Fubuki suspiró al poder determinar la posibilidad de gol fuera de peligro, y más aun si provenía de una cagada como la suya.

Toramaru: No te relajes todavía Fubuki... – aun delante del peliplata, este lo observaba con mirada divertida y desafiante.

Fubuki: ¿¡Eh!

Handa: ¡Toramaru! ¡Tuya!- con un preciso disparo chutó la pelota en dirección a Toramaru, el cual se hizo con el balón apoyándolo en su pecho y dejándolo caer en el suelo para luego depositar con fuerza el pie derecho en él.

Toramaru: Ya es demasiado tarde. ¡Someoka! – y con un potente chut envió la pelota hacia arriba.

Someoka aprovechando la distracción de sus compañeros pudo driblar sin problemas a Tsunami y Kabeyama, teniendo vía libre para rematar el balón que se estaba acercando cada vez más a él.

Fubuki: ¡Ja! ¡Qué gracioso! No me hagas reír… - alrededor de Fubuki empezó a emanar una aura densa e intimidante. – ¡Esto no es nada para el gran Atsuya!

Toramaru no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, en menos de un segundo Fubuki ya se encontraba a escasos metros de Someoka. ¿¡ Pe-pero cómo!

Fubuki: No te lo creas tanto chaval… –con un veloz movimiento cambio bruscamente de sentido, y con un pequeño impulso alcanzó la altura exacta a la que se encontraba la pelota, propinando acto seguido un fuerte disparo que acabaría enviando la pelota entre los tres palos de la portería de Endo, sin que este hubiera podido mover ni tan siquiera un solo músculo.

Fubuki aterrizó grácilmente sobre el suelo recuperando su aspecto habitual. El campo se había quedado en absoluto silencio.

Endo: ¡UOOOOOOOOOOO! – como si de un niño con zapatos nuevos se tratase, Endo empezó a brincar como loco alzando los puños hacia el cielo ante la increíble destreza de Fubuki.

Poco a poco el resto del equipo comenzó a reaccionar ante los gritos del capitán y sorprendidos fueron apelotonándose alrededor de Fubuki. Todo eran elogios dirigidos a la extraordinaria habilidad del peliplata.

En cambio, Someoka estaba flipando en colores.

Someoka: _"¿Es qué nadie se ha dado cuenta?"_ –esperando una respuesta miró hacia los lados en vano – _"¡¿ Nadie ha visto que no era el mismo tío?"_ – en ese preciso instante, Kidou escapaba a duras penas del pelotón - ¡Kidou!

Kidou: ¡Ah, Someoka! Buena jugada la de antes, lástima que no haya salido bien.

Someoka: Sí, sí, gracias pero, oye… - con lentitud se acercó al centrocampista disminuyendo notablemente su tono de voz - ¿No has observado nada extraño en Fubuki?

Kidou: Mmmm… ¿A qué te refieres?

Someoka: Sí, hombre, en su aspecto…

Kidou: ¿En su aspecto?- durante unos segundos el estratega guardó silencio con el entrecejo arrugado, intentando recordar algo que captase su atención en Fubuki durante el partido – Que yo recuerde… no.

Someoka: ¿En serio? _"Pues yo juraría haber visto los ojos de Fubuki cambiar de color azulado a anaranjado… Joder, pero si incluso tenía el pelo más en punta de como lo lleva ahora…"_

Kidou: La verdad es que todo ha ocurrido muy rápido. El chico alcanza tal velocidad que es casi imposible seguirle la pista durante las jugadas. Para mí que es incluso más veloz que Kazemaru, que ya es decir.

Someoka ya no prestaba atención a Kidou, seguía obsesionándose con el cambio de aspecto de Fubuki.

Kidou: No pienses más en ello Someoka. Por más que quieras, tampoco puedes hacer nada ahora.

Someoka inspiró aire. Quizás Kidou tenía razón. Sí. Es mejor preocuparse por el partido.

Someoka: Muy bien. Ahora me veo obligado a marcaros un gol si no quiero que se le suba el pavo a ese tal Fubuki.

Kidou: Bien, me gusta ese espíritu.

Poco rato después el equipo volvió a la normalidad.

Megane: Muy bien… ¿preparados? - con el silbato entre los labios miró a ambos equipos y lanzó un pitido reanudando el partido.

Someoka: ¡Goenji! – con una fugaz mirada los dos delanteros se entendieron a la perfección y Goenji empezó a correr hacia Fubuki mientras Someoka pasaba el balón a Matsuno.

Matsuno: Je. Ya entiendo… - y sin preguntar a nadie empezó a correr hacia el campo contrario mientras Someoka se abría paso entre los defensas.

Fubuki: ¿Otra vez? No te lo voy a permitir.-pero poco pudo hacer al verse bloqueado por el goleador de fuego- ¡¿Qué?

Goenji: Yo sí qué no voy a permitírtelo.

Fubuki: Tsk… -ante la situación Fubuki volvió a emanar aquella aura misteriosa de antes, pero Goenji no parecía darse cuenta del repentino cambio físico de Fubuki.

Por otra parte, Matsuno mediante una serie de dribles había conseguido evitar una tormenta de segadas y con un preciso disparó consiguió pasar la pelota con éxito a Someoka, quién se encontraba a pocos metros de la portería.

Fubuki: No, ¡me niego! – y con un hábil giro consiguió sobrepasar a Goenji, el cual solo consiguió reaccionar a los pocos segundos y empezar a perseguir a Fubuki mientras avisaba a Someoka del "pequeño" contratiempo.

Goenji: ¡Someokaaaa!

Ante el aviso de Goenji Someoka pudo reaccionar a tiempo apartándose a un lado justo en el momento en que Fubuki se adelantaba a él y se postraba delante suyo bloqueándole el paso. En ese momento, Someoka pudo verificar su teoría, el chico que estaba defendiéndolo en ese preciso instante no era Fubuki, ni por asomo. Este chaval tenía los ojos naranjas y una sonrisa burlona y provocadora. Aparte tenía el pelo muchísimo más alborotado y en punta que el de Fubuki. Estaba claro que no eran la misma persona pero, aparte de él, los demás no parecían darse cuenta. ¿Por qué?

Fubuki: ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te ha sorprendido tanto el abismo que separa tu nivel del mío? Tsé. Tranquilo, lo superarás.

Someoka: No me subestimes novato. No tienes ni idea de quién soy.- con un rápido movimiento retrocedió dos pasos provocando una gran carcajada en Fubuki.

Fubuki: Jajajajaja. Tienes razón. No creía que fueras tan cobarde cómo para huir de mí.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, Someoka consiguió quitarle importancia a la arrogancia del creído novato y consiguió hacer una supertécnica con la que consiguió dejar atrás a un sorprendido Fubuki.

Someoka: ¡Zik Zak chispeante! – el pelirosa empezó a correr en zik-zak, cuando de repente paró en seco provocando una descarga eléctrica de color azul que recorrió el suelo a gran velocidad hasta alcanzar a Fubuki, el cual quedó inmóvil ante la descarga ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para detener a Someoka.

Someoka: ¡Goenji, ahora! ¡Tornadooo…!-con un potente disparo el balón se envuelve en un aura la pelota mientras aparece por detrás la silueta de un imponente dragón chino.

Goenji: ¡….dragón! – con un fuerte impulso Goenji se eleva girando su cuerpo como una peonza rematando el balón, el cual se envuelve en llamas y se dirige con peligro hacia la portería dónde al final Tachimukai no es capaz de soportar la presión del balón y acaba cediendo, el cual termina en un increíble gol.

¡Piiiiiiiiiiii-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Megane: ¡Final del partido!

Después del emocionante final los jugadores del Raimon empezaron a correr hacia Someoka y Goenji para felicitarles por el asombroso gol que daba un empate como resultado final. Mientras, Endo ofrecía la mano a Fubuki en señal de amistad, demostrando así que ya estaba más que aceptado en el equipo. El resto del equipo al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo se reunieron detrás de Endo, bajo la expectativa de presenciar la entrada de Fubuki al equipo. El peliplata, no pudo evitar reír ante la graciosa situación y no tardó en estrechar la mano de Endo, provocando un repentino aplauso por parte del equipo, el cual después de felicitar a Fubuki empezó a disgregarse en dirección a las duchas o hacia las gerentes.

Someoka aprovechó sin dudar el momento. Se concienció de que no los viera nadie y agarró a Fubuki por la muñeca arrastrándolo hacia detrás de la caseta. Fubuki por su parte, no pronunciaba palabra debido a la gran confusión que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Ya detrás de la caseta, Someoka soltó a Fubuki y se encaró cara a cara al peliplata. Fubuki tragó saliva con dificultad.

Someoka: Fubuki ¿verdad? –_"Je. Como si no lo supiera". _

Fubuki: S-sí. ¿Qué quieres Someoka?

Después de esa pregunta hubo un largo silencio que envolvió a ambos, evadiéndolos por completo del mundo exterior, solo estaban ellos dos, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro; quietos, expectantes,…

* * *

><p>¡Se acabó! Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que el partido es bastante aburrido pero, es que no se me da bien retransmitir partidos... -_-<p>

Bueno, me esforzaré aun más en el próximo capítulo ¡I swear you!. Y ante todo, ¡gracias de todo corazón (buf que cursi...) a las personas que leen mi historia y/o dejáis un review! ¿Me hacéis muy feliz de verdad! ^^ ¡Me provoca un subidón de autoestima increíble! XD

Y con esto y un bizcocho... ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

El capítulo es corto, lo sé. Pero estos días estoy muy agobiada con los exámenes y encima dentro de poco tengo la selectividad... qué marrón ¬¬ Pero prometo seguir subiendo capítulos. ^^ No tengo nada más que decir, así que ¡a disfrutar!

* * *

><p>Mientras gran parte del equipo se encontraba sumido en una intensa purificación del cuerpo, ¡cof-cof! digo… en las duchas, Someoka y Fubuki seguían en silencio detrás de la caseta, recostados cada uno en un árbol distinto pero sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento, hasta que al fin, Someoka desvió la mirada hacia el suelo incómodo por los enormes y hermosos ojos del peliplata. Espera. ¿Él había pensado en lo qué creía que acababa de pensar? Confuso se acarició lentamente su escaso pelo rosado. La situación empeoraba por momentos.<p>

- Estooo… ¿querías decirme algo Someoka? Porque si no me marcho - y acto seguido apoyó una mano en el suelo y empezó a levantarse.

- ¡NO, espera! - impulsivamente alargó un brazo con la intención de agarrar a Fubuki, cosa que al darse cuenta devolvió el brazo a su posición original antes de que Fubuki se girara hacia a él.

Este por su parte, sorprendido por la reacción de Someoka, permaneció de pie durante unos instantes y volvió a sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol, dirigiendo su expectante mirada hacia el pelirosa.

- Eh… quiero decir que… sí, tengo algo que preguntarte.

- Adelante, te escucho.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Con pesar, inspiró gran cantidad de aire y lo expulsó lentamente intentando liberar toda la ansiedad acumulada en su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Fubuki ante lo que se proponía a preguntarle. Habría que arriesgar.

- Mira… seguramente me tomarás por idiota pero, durante el partido no he podido evitar fijarme en que tu aspecto cambia dependiendo de la posición en la que te encuentres. Me refiero a tu pelo, al color de tus ojos, pero ante todo a tu personalidad, pasas de ser el tío más calmado que he conocido en mi vida a un delantero con aires de gallito.

- …

Al no obtener respuesta empezó a exasperarse ante la desfachatez del peliplata, ¡¿quién se había creído que era para tratarlo así?

- ¡Vale que te he dicho que me tomarías por idiota pero no hace falta que te lo tomes al pie de la letra!

Ryuugo seguía cabizbajo por temor a tener que enfrentarse a la burlona mirada de Fubuki, pero ¡eso ya era el colmo!

- ¡Mira chaval, a mí nadie me vacila! Y menos alguien como… tú - por fin se había decidido a mirarle cara a cara, pero en vez de encontrarse a Fubuki alejándose con desdén hacía la caseta, se encontró a un Fubuki acongojado, con la cabeza entre las piernas sujetas por ambos brazos. - ¿Fubuki?

Sin poder explicar cómo, corrió impulsivamente hacia Fubuki, al cual solo llegar agarró por los hombros agitándolo suavemente hacia delante y atrás.

- ¡Fubuki! ¡¿Fubuki, qué te pasa? - ¿era él o estaba demostrando desesperación por saber lo que le ocurría a Fubuki?

Nada, Fubuki seguía insistiendo en no levantar cabeza.

- Tsé, pues que sepas que no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me expliques qué te pasa.

Y así fue, Someoka se acomodó en el suelo cruzando las piernas a escasos centímetros del peliplata. No entendía el porqué de ese repentino comportamiento poco habitual en él, pero tenía la sensación de que en ese momento estaba haciendo lo correcto. Fubuki necesitaba, de alguna manera u otra, su ayuda y él se la ofrecería sin titubear.

Como pensó, los minutos fueron pasando con extrema lentitud, pero no se dio por vencido, había prometido quedarse hasta escuchar sus problemas y eso iba a hacer.

Por otra parte, los demás ya habían regresado a casa después del entrenamiento, todos excepto Endo y Kazemaru que acababan de salir de la caseta y se disponían a cerrar el club cuando, de pronto, Kazemaru advirtió a Endo sobre unas siluetas cerca de la caseta.

- ¿Y dices que hay alguien? Porque yo no veo nada - por más que miraba no conseguía distinguir más que árboles y arbustos.

- Juro haber visto a alguien entre los arboles - odiaba reconocerlo pero empezaba a dudar de su propia vista -. Espera. Creo que… - fue durante un instante pero le pareció ver a Someoka con… - ¡Mira! ¡Allí! ¡¿Lo ves?

- ¿Dónde? No consigo ver nada Kazemaru. ¿Estás seguro que…?

- Arggg, ¡qué sí! Fíjate en aquellos árboles del fondo. ¿No ves a alguien sentado en el suelo?

- Ehhhh, ¡Ah, sí! ¡Le veo, le veo! ¿Pero quién es? No consigo ver con claridad - para agudizar la vista entorno ambos ojos colocándose a modo de visera su mano derecha-. Un momento…

- ¿Ya sabes quién es?

- La persona que está sentada en el suelo es Someoka, no hay duda. Pero hay alguien más con él, sí, está recostada en el árbol de enfrente suyo, creo que es… ¿Fubuki?

- ¿Fubuki? Con razón no los había visto en las duchas.

- ¿A no? Pues no me he dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo allí los dos solos?

- ¿Por qué no vamos a preguntárselo? Así saldremos de dudas. ¡Eh, chicos! - empezó a correr hacia Fubuki y Someoka, pero se vio empujado en dirección contraria por Kazemaru-. Pe-pero, ¿por qué no puedo preguntárselo?

Kazemaru paró en seco y encaró a Endo soltándole el brazo.

- ¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás quieran estar solos?

- Eh, pues no. La verdad es que no, je - avergonzado se dio en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua.

- Será mejor que no cerremos el club, así podrán recoger sus cosas cuándo quieran.

- De acuerdo, me parece bien, pero ¿adónde vamos?

- ¿Eh? Pues…

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Mis padres no volverán de Okinawa hasta mañana.

- Ah, vale. ¿Por qué no? - ya se dirigía hacia la entrada principal cuando se percató del verdadero sentido de la oración-. Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?

- E-esto…eh…

- Ah, ya entiendo… - con suavidad se acercó a Kazemaru rodeándolo con los brazos y agarró ambos glúteos del defensa, lo cual provocó un inaudible gemido en Kazemaru-. ¿Acaso quieres hacerlo aquí mismo? Será divertido… - sin pensárselo siquiera por un momento mordió el ovulo de su oreja mientras masajeaba sensualmente su bien formado culo aumentado así la respiración entrecortada del peliazul.

- P-pero si lo acabamos de h-hacer en la… aaaah - no podría resistirlo por más tiempo, si Endo continuaba así él no…

- ¿Siiiii, Kazemaru? - no podía evitar excitar a Kazemaru de aquella manera, era tan deseable cuando se sonrojaba.

- P-para Endo… ¡Ya está bien! - aun sin saber de dónde había sacado la suficiente voluntad como para decir que no, consiguió apartarse de Endo-. Lo acabamos de hacer en la caseta, y aquí no es el lugar indicado para volver hacerlo.

- Ajá. ¿Por lo tanto? - esbozó una traviesa sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando por parte de Kazemaru una respuesta que ya sabía cuál iba a ser.

- Aaaaaaah, vale. Tú ganas. Vamos a tu casa.

- ¡Sí! - lanzó un puño imaginario hacia el cielo en señal de victoria y empezó a correr a toda velocidad arrastrando a Kazemaru.

- ¡O-oye!

A todo esto, Someoka había sucumbido al cansancio y se había dormido sentado en el suelo mientras Fubuki seguía en la misma posición, hasta que por fin…

- Te has dado cuenta…

- ¡¿Eh, qué? - el repentino comentario de Fubuki lo había descolocado totalmente. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

- Te has dado cuenta - ahora ya no se escondía entre sus piernas, ahora miraba directamente a los ojos de Someoka.

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

- De… Atsuya.

- ¿Atsuya? ¿Quién es Atsuya?

Fubuki sin contestar a las preguntas de Someoka se levantó del suelo quedando de espaldas a él. Inmediatamente Someoka hizo lo mismo permaneciendo en silencio detrás de Fubuki.

- Él era mi hermano gemelo.

- ¿Era?

- Murió junto a mi familia durante un accidente.

- L-lo siento.

- No hace falta que te disculpes, pero gracias igualmente.

- Oye, si no quieres hablarlo no…

- Todo lo contrario. Necesito liberar mi sufrimiento, contárselo a alguien. Y, además… - se giró quedando frente a Someoka y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa-, tú me inspiras confianza y seguridad.

- ¡¿Yo? - incrédulo se señaló a si mismo ante la barbaridad del peliplata.

- Aún no te conozco pero… me recuerdas a alguien muy querido por mí.

Después de aquella confesión por parte del peliplata, Someoka solo supo mirar hacia al cielo para disimular su incomodidad.

- Oye, Fubuki… sé que no viene a cuento pero… se está haciendo de noche.

- ¡¿Qué? - alarmado se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a correr en círculos-. ¿Qué voy hacer, qué voy hacer?

Someoka no podía evitar parar de reír ante la graciosa escena que estaba montando Fubuki. Después de un largo rato, pudo reponerse del repentino ataque de risa y se encaminó hacia él parándolo en seco tras propinarle un amistoso golpe en la frente.

- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Duele...

- Eso debería yo preguntarte a ti. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido lo de antes?

- ¡Ah, eso! Es que, es que… buaaaaaaaaaa - de repente rompió a llorar como un niño pequeño. ¿Este era el mismo Fubuki de antes?

- ¿P-pero qué pasa?

- No tengo a donde ir…- con resignación se precipitó al suelo de rodillas tapándose la cara con las manos.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Hoy mismo he aterrizado a Tokio, y nada más llegar he venido al club a hablar con Endo y lo subsiguiente ya lo sabes todo, así que… no me he preocupado por el tema de alquilar una casa o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡JAJAJA! No puedo creerlo…

- Uffff, y ahora qué voy a hacer…

Someoka observaba preocupado a Fubuki, ahora mismo el peliplata no conocía a nadie más que a los compañeros de equipo del Raimon y para colmo era demasiado tarde como para llamarlos a esas horas de la noche. Aunque… espera. Uuuuuuh, se le acababa de ocurrir una alternativa un poco extravagante. ¡No! ¡No podía dejar a Fubuki a merced de su suerte! ¡Lo ayudaría sea cómo sea!

- Escucha Fubuki, ¿p-puedes venir a v-vivir a mi casa si q-quieres?

- … - no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, se había quedado de piedra -. ¡¿QUÉ?

* * *

><p>Finish! Bueno, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído la historia, pero esta vez en especial a Hikuraiken. Buf, antes de que me escribieras ese review siempre había tenido muchas dudas respecto a lo que me dijiste por el review, pero gracias a ti ya está solucionado. ¡Gracias! Aunque eso es lo que creo yo, si ves que sigo equivocándome en algo, no dudes en reprochármelo.<p>

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Por fin! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es lo que dicen: mejor tarde que nunca, así que tranquilos que yo la historia no os la dejo a medias XD

Bueno, al fin tenéis el capítulo en vuestras pantallas, ha costado lo suyo, pero después de meses de exámenes, al selectividad, y la poca inspiración me han dado una tregua y he conseguido hacer el quinto capítulo. Reconozco que es corto, pero espero que os satisfaga.

Disfrutad del capítulo!

Por cierto, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (ya me gustaría, ya), únicamente soy dueña de esta historia.

Ahora sí. A disfrutar!

* * *

><p>"<em>Escucha Fubuki, ¿p-puedes venir a v-vivir a mi casa si q-quieres?".<em>

Esas mismas palabras aparecían sin cesar por la mente de Someoka, una y otra vez. ¿De verdad le había ofrecido vivir en su casa?

Con cuidado de no ser descubierto observó de reojo a su compañero. Desde el instante en que habían salido por la puerta principal del instituto, Fubuki se había limitado a seguir su paso y mirar hacía delante sin mediar palabra. Someoka intentaba emprender algún tipo de conversación que les agradara a ambos, pero por mucho que pensara no encontraba ningún tema que le convenciera lo suficiente, al final acabó por rendirse y dejarlo estar, tampoco se estaba tan mal.

Tras media hora caminando, al fin Someoka pudo divisar su casa a lo lejos.

- Mira Fubuki. ¿Ves aquella casa con tejado azul? La que está al lado de la carnicería. ¿La ves?

- Sí, creo que sí.

- ¡Pues esa es mi casa!

- ¿Tan grande? ¿Qué tienes muchos hermanos Someoka?

-¿Eh? No, no. Lo que pasa es que de pequeño mis padres eran bastante más ricos que la mayoría y se pudieron permitir pagar una vivienda tan grande, así que, por el espacio no te preocupes que hay de sobra.

- Pero, ¿a tus padres ya les parecerá bien que me quede a vivir con vosotros? Porque a mi, con que me dejes quedarme esta noche ya me va bien.

- Por mis padres no te preocupes. No están...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están de viaje?

- No, no. Nada de eso. Lo qué pasa es que…

- ¿Si?

- Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico hará escasamente unos tres años…

- Y-yo, lo siento mucho Someoka, no era mi intención…

- Ya lo sé, tranquilo, tampoco era la mía hacer que te sintieras mal.

- … Someoka.

- Dime.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Someoka-kun?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Someoka miró desconcertado a Fubuki, ¿aquello iba en serio? Únicamente su madre le había llegado a llamar así, y no es que le entusiasmara mucho ya por aquel entonces.

- ¿No-no te gusta?

La cara de pena de Fubuki lo estaba volviendo loco, en todos los sentidos, y se manifestaba a consciencia en el color de su cara, en pocos segundos había adquirido un tono carmesí exagerado.

- Estooo… Someoka ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy rojo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –se tapó de inmediato la cara con las dos manos, ¡estaba ardiendo! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Aquella situación se le estaba yendo de las manos! Tenía que hacer algo, ¡y rápido!- Ehhh…., es que, es que… ¡hace mucha calor! ¡Si, eso! ¡Muchíiiisma calor! ¡Y me pongo muy rojo! Así que, ¡no te preocupes! ¡Se me pasará en seguida! Vamos, ya falta poco.

- Pero… si estamos en otoño, y vamos con abrigo. ¿Cómo puedes tener calor?

- _"¡Me cago en la p*** de oros! ¡¿Y ahora qué le digo?!". _Es que… ¡soy muy caluroso, y a la mínima me aso vivo!

- Pero…

- Hola chicos.

Los dos delanteros pararon de discutir y miraron al joven que los había acabado de interrumpir.

- ¿Goenji?

- Se os escucha a diez manzanas de distancia. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

- Estooo… nada. Solo estábamos hablando de mi peculiar sentido de la temperatura, ¿verdad, Fubuki?

- Sí, sí. Justo eso.

- Pues hablarlo en un tono de voz más bajo. Los vecinos han empezado a quejarse.

- En ese caso, será mejor que nos volvamos a casa. Nos vemos mañana Goenji.

- Hasta mañana, Goenji-san.

- Es-¡espera! ¡Someoka!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Bueno, más o menos… - la cara de preocupación de Goenji era indescriptible.

Someoka miró inquieto a Fubuki, el cual, solo asintió con la cabeza dando su aprobación y consentimiento.

- Ahhhh… está bien. Vente a casa. Dentro hablaremos con más tranquilidad.

- Gracias, te lo agradezco.

- Y en cuanto a ti, ya hablaremos más tarde.

- ¡Vale! – Fubuki sonreía mientras veía a Someoka alejarse hacia su casa con Goenji. Aún no sabía porque, pero la presencia y personalidad de Someoka le agradaban. A su lado se sentía a gusto y seguro. Volvía a sentir que formaba parte de una familia. Apretó con fuerza la bufanda que llevaba rodeada en el cuello y miró sonriendo al cielo con nostalgia.

- ¡Fubuki! ¡¿Vienes o qué?!

- ¡Ya vooooooooy!

- Perdonad todo este caos. Hace mucho que no viene nadie a visitarme.

- No te preocupes.

A decir verdad, no había indicios de desorden por ningún lado. Todo estaba perfectamente dispuesto en su sitio, no había nada fuera de lugar. Demasiado limpio incluso.

- Fubuki, sube tus cosas arriba. Encontrarás mi habitación al final del pasillo. No tiene pérdida.

- De acuerdo. Ahora bajo.

Al desaparecer Fubuki por las escaleras, Goenji mandó una mirada de sorpresa a su compañero.

- ¿Se va a quedar a dormir?

- Bueno, es bastante más complicado que eso. A partir de hoy va a vivir conmigo.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Goenji no daba crédito. No podía creer que Fubuki se le hubiera adelantado.- Pues es un problema…

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, quería esperar a decírtelo, pero dadas las circunstancias... Quería pedirte permiso para venirme a vivir contigo.

- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!

De repente escucharon la voz preocupada de Fubuki que aun se encontraba en el piso de arriba.

- ¡¿Ocurre algo?! ¡He oído gritos!

- ¡N-no pasa nada! ¡Tranquilo!

- ¡De acuerdooooo!

- Buffff, a ver, explícame a que ha venido lo de antes. Que yo sepa, estás viviendo con Toramaru ¿no? ¿Os habéis peleado?

- Pues… la verdad es que sí. Yo… yo es que ya no sé de qué manera decírselo. ¡Estoy harto! ¡Siempre acabamos igual!

- A ver, cálmate. Cuéntamelo des del principio.

- Ahhhh, está bien… Hará poco más de una semana cuando al fin me di cuenta. Toramaru se estaba alejando de mí. A medida que pasaban los días, su comportamiento se volvía más frío. Nos besábamos a duras penas, había días en los que ni nos dirigíamos la palabra. Aunque lo que más me extrañó, fue que regresaba a casa de madrugada y agotado, por lo que en toda la semana no tuvimos sexo, ¡ni un solo día! Yo estaba que me subía por las paredes, así que decidí preguntarle que le pasaba, cara a cara. No me contestó, se quedó mirándome a los ojos, parecía decepcionado conmigo. Seguí insistiendo, claro, pero siempre conseguía evitar el tema, no me di por vencido. Ayer lo acorralé entre la espada y la pared, le dije que estaba hasta los cojones de su actitud, le pregunté adónde iba cada noche para acabar tan cansado y ¿qué fue lo que me contestó?:

- _"Si estar contigo comporta perder mi intimidad, será mejor que lo dejemos estar. Hemos cortado."_

- ¿Qué dices? ¿En serio te dijo eso?

- Sí. Intenté convencerle de que se estaba precipitando, de que debíamos hablarlo con más calma. Pero no me escuchó. Recogí mis cosas y me fui. No hemos vuelto a hablar desde ayer por la noche.

- Entiendo… en ese caso puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. No te preocupes por Fubuki, lo entenderá.

- Gracias, Someoka. Como te dije esta mañana, eres un verdadero amigo.

- Ahora que lo dices… esta mañana me has dicho que querías hablar conmigo de Yuuka. ¿Te acuerdas?

- ¿Eso? En realidad no quería hablarte sobre Yuuka. Es decir sí, pero solo era un tema de conversación para poder hablarte de lo de Toramaru sin que los demás se enterasen.

- Ya. Cambiando de tema ¿crees que lo arreglareis Toramaru y tú? Si te soy sincero, siempre he pensado que eráis el uno para el otro, se os notaba que os queríais.

- No lo sé. Ya no sé nada. Estoy hasta las narices de todo esto. Estoy cansado. Yo, yo…

De improviso Goenji comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Ryuugo viendo el estado de su amigo no supo qué decir y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo por detrás, Goenji agradeció el detalle y se dejó rodear por los fuertes brazos del delantero.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Ha costado lo suyo, pero al final he acabado! ¿Me he perdido al…? ¿Goenji-san? ¡¿Qué-qué te ocurre?!

-Tranquilo Fubuki, no te preocupes, Goenji está bien. ¿Puedes traer un vaso de agua? Está todo en la cocina.

- Claro, por supuesto. Ahora vuelvo.

- Creo que voy a contárselo también a Fubuki. Ya que viviremos juntos durante una temporada, es justo que lo sepa.

- Como quieras, pero tómate tu tiempo, no tienes porqué presionarte.

- Yo…. Someoka no sé cómo agradecértelo. Si pudiera hacer algo…

- No tienes porqué agradecérmelo, somos amigos y no… ¿Go-Goenji no estás demasiado cerca?

- ¿Te molesta…?

- Eh, b-bueno, yo solo digo que deberíamos separarnos un pelín… -efectivamente, el rostro de Goenji estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo y no dejaba de aproximarse por momentos.

- No quiero.- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Goenji rodeó por el cuello a Someoka y acercó sus labios estallando en un apasionado beso por parte del delantero de fuego, mientras que el delantero dragón no sabía se encontraba estático sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- ¡Chicos! He vuelto con las…bebidas… ¿So-so-me-oka-kun…?

En aquel momento, lo único que interrumpía aquella ridícula y irreal situación era el lento estrépito de los vasos al precipitar en el suelo del comedor.

* * *

><p>OMG! ¿Cómo pude escribir eso? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que os hayáis quedado con ganas de leeer más!<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, y a los favoritos y followers! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! JANA!


End file.
